Four Years later!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: HEY! I think I might be the first one to put something ahead of time on this! Will I hope you like it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New story! Hope you like!

It has been four years now since the Showed Alice wanted to take over the world. Gray can now drive after failling three times he got it on the fourth try. Leanna is dating Enjyu, now that she finds good in him. But the others don't quite trust him. Terry works with two swords now and she(Yes she! I all ways put Terry has a girl for some reasons. Witch I will tell you at the end)is going out with Gray. Yamato Li Wen And Bull are still looking for the right girl for them selfs. Gray Leanna and Terry lived in an apartment bulding. Leanna is 15 so she could get a job and still go to school. Terry being fourteen stays home and helped them out, but she still B-da Battles. They all go to the same high school, it was the last day before spring brake. Two weeks off of no work, no studding. All fuling around. Going to the Spring Festival, hanging with friends, and just being lazy. Leanna Terry and Gray where all going to the mall that day after school. Much to Gray's dislike he was out voted. But then again he did get to make the two girls he loved happy.(Leanna in a brother and sister way. Terry and him bf/gf kinda way)

"Thanks for takeing us to the mall Gray." Leanna said looking at her big brother.

"Yeah, Gray, thank you." Terry said while smiling at her boyfriend. She did not care if he was two years older then her self. All that matters to her is that she loves him and he loves her.

"Hey it's nothing. You two have to get your kimonos to don't you?" Gray asked them has he pulled to a stop and wanted for the light to turn green.

"Yup," Terry said smiling at him."I think you might like are kimonos this year better then last year. You have to get one too Gray-kun."

"Yeah bro." Leanna said while looking at her older brother. Gray started to drive again, and no more then 10 minutes they where at the mall.

"Ok here is the deal you girls go and look at the kimonos and I'm going to look into some new B-da parts." Gray said locking the doors. Terry hugged his arm.

"Come on Gray-kun...we want you to come with us..." Terry winned looking up at him with a puppy dog face. Gray groaned. Terry knowing that he could not take that face.

"Ok, fine just don't be dragging me around the mall like last time ok?" Gray said looking down at her.

"Ok!"Terry Said letting go of his arm and taking hold of his hand.

Leanna Just watched them."Are we going in the mall or not?"

"Yeah!"Terry said with abit of blush then they walked into the mall and walked into a spot that sold kimonos.

Reson why I put Terry as a girl is because he looks like a girl(sorry Terry fans!)and he is the only one that can mach up with Gray. I always want the main boy with the main girl. But I don't want to put Gray with Leanna to me that is wroung. Hope you like my reson and the people who are reading:'A few Secrets come out in the open' I'm sorry to say that I have lost my book that I do my writting in it...I had over eight pages for the next chapter too. I'm sorry...Pleace don't hate me...:( will I hope you like this I just typ stuff up off the top of my head.

R&R

PS: Ok I fixed it up so you can tell where they are speeking.

**Shadow Kurse:** Yes I just love Gray! Thing is I had over 12 pages for the story done up and I was doing it at school too. I had the perfect plot for it so in other words Ican not update till I find it. :(

**Terry Neider rocks the Winged Abyss:** I hate her, she is a back staping person like my old friend and as you said sh is not a main person.

**Amaterasu-chan:** Oh no I just love him! I don't know what elsy to say ! Have a nice day?


	2. HELP!

OK! I need help! Ineed ideas for my story! But I well answer and comment on reviews.

Animated Soul-Ok thank you for the review but I **_HATE_** that other girl Marilyn. AND she scares me...thanks again for the review. :)

Amaterasu-chan-OH NO! I love Gray!He is to cute not to like! OH! And thanks for the review. :)

Shadow Kurse- Yeah I hope I improve too! I so need to work on my paraphrase! I too wish Terry was a girl so she can be with Gray.:sighs:

yamitenshikagome- Thanks! I thought I was the first one to put it head in time:( Oh well :sigh; Thanks for the review:)

Rei- Ok now let me take a guess that you have not seen the ep of Terry in the hot spring with the Yamato? In the latter eps around that is coming up, Terry, Yamato, Gray and Bull all go for a swim. Terry is wearing bathen suit shorts and so are to other boys. Trust me Terry is in fact a girl. And I do thank you for the review :)


	3. MUST READ!

Okay look everyone...I hate to say this but I have lost interest in writing anime. I don't think I will be writing any more for awhile. I'm really sorry to everyone you like my anime stories. I will try and do some work on them but I don't think it will happen.

I have been mostly working on stories happening to do with a book called 'The Outsiders' I really love the book and enjoy making stories about them.

Till I loss inters in that, I wont be updating up anime ones. Sorry.

Once agian I am sorry.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

P.S Please message me on what you think...


End file.
